crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Turner
A highly skilled martial artist, Ben Turner is more known for his days as the assassin Bronzes Tiger. Though those days are no more as he finds himself currently within Purgatory. Personality Though practising the art of meditation and self control, Ben still find himself being a stubborn and relentless individual. During his days as the Bronze Tiger, Ben Turner was more ruthless and savage with his attacks, but now, having time to reflect, he is a more calculated and cunning fighter. Though an assassin, he is not cold blooded, and shows loyalty to those he trusts. History Early History Ben Turner grew up in the ghettos of Athens, Ohio, along with his parents. However, one night his parents would be attacked by a mugger on the street, leaving his father in hospital. Enraged, the then teenage Ben sort out the attacker and, after finding them, killed them. Horrified with what he did, Ben looked for a way to control his rage until he came across a local martial arts centre, and its owner O-Sensei. For the next few years, Ben would train in martial arts with O-Sensei who taught him everything he knew. It turned out Ben was highly skilled at martial arts, enough so that O-Sensei revealed his true motives. I turned out that O-Sensei was looking for a skilled and trustworthy individual to enact his revenge. Many years ago, O-Sensei, in his homeland of Japan, was targeted by The Foot Clan, who saw him and his believes as a threat to their goal. Though O-Sensei survived the attack on his house, his wife and children did not. Unable to take his revenge himself, due to the injures he sustained during the battle, he instead sought to find people to do it for him. For the past 50 years, O-Sensei has been training men to send against the Foot Clan, only for them to be killed or never heard from again. Faced with the choice before him, Ben decided to accept his masters offer and the two headed to Japan, to seek out the Foot Clan and put an end to them. Ben, going under the title of Bronze Tiger, the name of the spirit who supposedly looked over O-Sensei's family for years, had several run ins with the Foot Clan, however was never able to track down their dreaded master, Oroku Saki. It wasn't until news spread of the apparent demise of the Foot Clan at the hands of The Avengers did Bronze Tiger stop his crusade. After his masters death, who died happy knowing his revenge was settled, even if it wasn't done by his students hands, Ben had to find his own way in the world. He ended up becoming a professional assassin, even though he knew it wouldn't make his master proud. But Ben has to push those thoughts out of his mind, as he knew he was good at it, and needed to survive somehow, knowing the money was good. It wasn't long until Bronze Tiger became a feared name among the right circles. However, this would come to an end once he was captured by authorises during a mission where he was set up a rival assassin, KGBeast. Ben was then put into Purgatory, being deemed to dangerous to be held in a regular prison. Skills and Equipment *'Skilled Martial Artist' - For Years, Bronze Tiger trained under O-Sensei, where he would practice and then eventually master several martial arts. He knows many types, such as: aikido, karate, kung fu (dragon and tiger style), hapkido, jeet kune do, jiu-jitsu, judo and savate. *'Mechanical Claw Gauntlets' - Originally starting with a traditional clawed gauntlet, Bronze Tiger upgraded to a pair of larger, mechanical ones when he became a professional assassin. They are incredibly powerful, capable of tearing through armoured steel with a single swipe. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Enhanced